This invention relates to an instrument for aiding in radiography, particularly in radiography associated with osseointegration implant dentistry.
When restoring dentition where there is one or more teeth missing from the mouth of a patient, a modern technique may be used which is called implant dentistry. Implant dentistry relies upon the bonding of an implant to, for example, the jawbone of a patient. A bore is formed in the bone by drilling, and a part of an implant called a fixture is secured in the bone. The gums may then be sutured and, over a period of months, a bond forms between the bone and the fixture through osseointegration. After the fixture is secure in the bone, the gums are surgically opened and a restoration-supporting abutment is secured to the fixture. Ultimately, a restoration, such as an artificial tooth, is secured to the abutment.
If the abutment does not fit properly on the fixture, fracture or other failure of the restoration may result. Implantologists typically take x-rays of the implant to check the fit of an abutment on an implant fixture to avoid such problems. However, it has proven to be problematic for implantologists to take accurate and predictable radiographs (x-rays) to check the fit of an abutment on an implant fixture inasmuch as there have, to date, been no techniques or available instruments to consistently establish an appropriate parallel spatial relationship between the radiograph and the implant components.
The present invention provides an instrument which establishes a proper spatial relationship between implant components in the mouth of a patient and a radiographic device for producing x-ray images. Thus, a device according to the present invention overcomes the above-described problems heretofore encountered.
An instrument according to the present invention enables an implantologist to generate accurate and predictable radiographs comprising reliable images of implant components. Based upon such images, implantologists can evaluate, with a high degree of confidence, the condition of the implant components, thereby producing soundly-constructed dental restorations in a more consistent manner.